Mistaken Identities
by sakachan
Summary: A strange shock wave causes chaos among the ranks of our beloved gundam pilots-- uncomfotable situations are common place. Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 5+13 Warnings: yaoi, humor, kawaii, cursing (fairly mild), character insertion


Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. It will never *be* mine. I *wish* it were mine, but I never get what I want. I have nothing of value worth taking! I have nothing!! NOTHING!!! However, Nahiko IS mine!! (Kinda came out wrong.) If I see her used in anything that DOES NOT have my permission, heads will roll!!  
  
  
  
Note: Names put into ('') stand for which bodies are talking. I don't know how to explain it without giving away the idea of the fic, but you'll catch on as you read.  
  
  
  
I've written too many fics with Nahiko inserted, but never show them (mainly because I have her as a main character in every one of the fics, which isn't the best thing to do-- to all you writers). However, one of the friends I showed this to said it was really funny. So, I decided I'd share it with the rest of you. But note that if I ever see Nahiko used without my permission, I will hunt that person down and be on them like the Sakurazukamori's shikigami! (You might want to refer to X or Tokyo Babylon)  
  
Thank you. Enjoy mina! ^.^  
  
~Saka-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Mistaken Identities  
  
  
  
Nahiko leaned back against the pillow on her bed as she silently read a small, black, hard-cover book whose title was in written in Japanese characters. She had a set of headphones on, listening to one of her orchestral CDs. Occasionally, the blonde would faintly smile when she read something amusing. She stopped, looked out the window at the soft green grounds surrounding the safehouse. She closed her eyes and immersed herself in deep thought.  
  
In the room next to hers, Trowa and Quatre were quietly studying for their various classes. Looking up from a World History textbook, Trowa stared lovingly into his koibito's handsome blue eyes. The blonde glanced up and smiled. Trowa slowly moved towards the Arabian, giving him a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Heero was quickly typing on his laptop in the room directly across from Trowa and Quatre's. Duo was happily reading various manga titles, humming softly. The American glanced over at his stoic lover and walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders, kissing his cheek. Heero stopped typing and stared into Duo's violet eyes, a minuscule smile crossing his cold features. They shared a look of adoration, then Heero kissed his koibito lightly on the lips.  
  
Wufei sighed and looked into Treize's cool blue eyes. The Oz general smiled and softly brushed away some of the Chinese boy's black hair with his hand. Wufei blushed, closing his eyes. Treize stroked the boy's cheek and fervently kissed him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Uh oh. . ." Dr. J said nervously, staring at a bleeping monitor. The other scientists perked their heads up and looked at the other man.  
  
"What is it?" Professor G asked.  
  
"A shock wave has been sent over the surface of the earth," Dr. J addressed the other four.  
  
"So?" Master O asked.  
  
"It's properties will affect those who have piloted mechas built from Gundamium- in other words, Gundams." He looked back down at the screen, his brow deepening with concern. He shook his head. "I don't know how this thing will affect the pilots, but something *is* going to happen. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Nahiko opened her eyes, only to find herself face to face with General Treize Khushrenada. She gasped and jumped back in shock. Looking at the surprised general, she reached down for her weapon, only to discover her gun holster was missing from her right calve. She looked down, and saw she wasn't wearing her usual green, army camouflage pants; instead, she was wearing a pair of long, white pants. Upon further observation, she was wearing a dark blue tank top.  
  
"What's the matter, Dragon?" Treize asked thoughtfully. Nahiko looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"*What* did you call me?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Umm. . . Dragon," he slowly answered in a confused tone.  
  
Nahiko widened her eyes. "*Don't* call me Dragon!!" she yelled, grabbing Wufei's katana, which had been placed on the table in front of where she had been sitting. She pointed the tip of the blade at Treize's throat; he coiled back.  
  
"Uh, Chang? Are you okay-"  
  
"*Don't* call me Chang, either!!" She raised the blade slightly higher, causing the cold steel to brush up against the general's chin. He swallowed hard. Nahiko glanced over at a mirror hanging on a wall behind the love seat, which was ten meters from the wall. She widened her eyes and let the katana fall from Treize's chin, but still managing to keep a firm grip on it. She walked towards it and found herself looking into Wufei's dark brown eyes. She moved her eyes to glance down at her outfit again.  
  
"Kuso!" she cursed.  
  
"Wufei?" Treize walked over to the startled figure, resting his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and pointed the blade at him again.  
  
"Don't even *think* about touching me!" she said, eyes wide with anger.  
  
"But Dragon. . ."  
  
"Don't call me that!! I *know* what that means!!" She lifted the blade so that it gently stroked the general's throat, without scarring it. After a moment, she lowered the sword and stepped back. Without hesitation, she ran out of the room, out of Treize's relatively large estate. Upon seeing Altron, she sighed with relief. She hopped into the large mecha and flew off, heading towards the space station where the scientists were.  
  
Treize gazed out the window in shock. "What the hell was that?" he said, still getting over the fact his lover had held a blade to his throat and had possessed a look of anger that Treize had not seen since he and Wufei had dueled the day they had first laid eyes upon each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei gently pulled back from the kiss, only to find himself staring into Trowa's solemn, green eyes. He jumped back, falling off the bed. Trowa did the same did the same, knocking his head on the night stand. Both sat up and stared at each other in shock from opposite sides of the bed.  
  
"Quatre. . . I never knew you cared. . ." the French pilot blushed. Wufei stared at him, confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not-" Wufei looked down and saw he was wearing Quatre's usual pink dress shirt, purple vest, and tan khakis. He moved his eyes towards the top of his head and noticed the blonde hair that fell loosely into his eyes. He looked over at Trowa with widened eyes and gave a short scream. He shook his head violently and started to curse in Mandarin. Trowa looked at him, confused.  
  
"Uh, you okay, Q-man? You sound like Wufei during one of his Justice rants," Trowa said, moving closer to the freaked out Chinese pilot. Wufei looked at him, stopping his string of curses for the moment.  
  
"Since when do you call Quatre 'Q-man'?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Duh! I always have!" the tall pilot responded cheerfully. "And why are you referring to yourself in the third person?"  
  
"Because I'm not Quatre!" Wufei snapped back. Trowa stared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, lifting his hands in the air. He suddenly stopped. Trowa moved his eyes and looked at the brown uni-bang that adorned his head. The French pilot screamed. "HOLY SHIT!! I'M *TROWA*!!!" he yelled, rapidly pacing about the small room.  
  
"No shit!" Wufei answered the raving pilot. "And what are you doing kissing me anyway?!"  
  
"I didn't kiss you! *You* kissed *me*!!" Trowa snapped.  
  
"Whatever! You're an excellent pilot and all, but you are *not* my type!" the Chinese pilot said with superiority. Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like I'd be into *you*? I have Heero!" Trowa said, raising his nose towards the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah right! *Maxwell* is Heero's boyfriend. I guess you're stuck with Quatre!" Wufei smiled.  
  
"I *am* Maxwell, Q-man!"  
  
"NANI?!!" Wufei gasped. "Duo? Is that really you? Or did Trowa discover that he has a sense of humor and is pulling some sort of stunt on me?"  
  
The tall pilot sighed. "Yeah it's me. . . but if you're not Quatre, then who are you?"  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Hmm. . . something very strange is going on here," Duo said, rubbing the back of his head. He paused, then remembered he was Trowa at the moment, so his braid was gone. "I think we should go see the scientists about this."  
  
"Hai," Wufei nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa opened his eyes and found himself staring out the window in Wufei's and Nahiko's room. He looked around, a questioning expression overcoming his normal expressionless face. He looked down and saw a book, written in Japanese, laying in his lap. He shrugged, assuming that he had just dreamed him and Quatre studying. He stood up and went to go to his and Quatre's room; then he noticed something.  
  
He looked down and saw he was wearing green, army camouflage pants and a black tank top. He raised his eyebrow. 'Interesting,' he thought to himself. He went to run his hand through his uni-bang, when he discovered it wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced by medium length blonde bangs. He put his hand behind his head and felt long, blonde hair. Moving his hand further, he felt a long, thin braid tucked neatly behind his right ear. He gasped.  
  
He walked over to Nahiko's katana, which was placed nicely on the wall, and unsheathed it. He looked along the steel blade, using it as a mirror. His eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
He found himself staring into Nahiko's cold, dark blue eyes. He gasped again and quickly put the sword back in its sheath.  
  
'What the. . .' he thought, looking around the neatly kept room. A loud, shrill scream pierced the air, followed by rapid bickering. The French pilot listened further, and heard what sounded like him and Quatre arguing with confused tones. He heard the two move out of the room, and start talking to Heero. Deciding it to be a good idea, he too went to go talk with the Japanese pilot.  
  
'Maybe Heero can explain what is going on.'  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre smiled as he opened his eyes to look at Trowa. . . only to be looking right at Heero. He fell back and gasped. Heero looked at him funny. "Duo?"  
  
"I'm not Duo," Quatre gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Nani?" Heero looked surprised.  
  
"I'm not Duo!" the boy repeated.  
  
"Come on, Duo, I'm too busy to play this kind of game with you. It was fine that you disturbed me for a second, but I have to get this report finished."  
  
"Okay. . . but *I'm not Duo*!!" Quatre looked at the annoyed Japanese pilot. Heero raised his eyebrow. He went to speak, but was interrupted by 'Quatre' and 'Trowa'.  
  
"Hee-chan!" 'Trowa' said sadly. Heero sent him a surprised look. "Something happened. . . something *bad*!"  
  
"*Very* bad," 'Quatre' nodded. The real Quatre looked up at himself, then down at what he was wearing. He had on a black priest outfit, and his hair was tied back in a long, chestnut-colored braid. He almost fainted. Heero caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
"Okay. . . I get the feeling I've missed something," Heero said slowly, looking at the other pilots.  
  
"Somehow, we've all switched bodies!" 'Quatre' cried. "I don't know how. . . but until we figure out a way to reverse whatever happened, we're stuck like this!" Quatre and 'Trowa' nodded.  
  
"Uh. . ." Heero was speechless. He gazed at the three concerned pilots. Finally regaining his composure, he tried to evaluate the situation. "So, who is who then?"  
  
"I'm Quatre!" 'Duo' said.  
  
"Wufei," 'Quatre' said.  
  
"Duo," 'Trowa' said. All three hung their heads.  
  
"Okay. . . so where are Trowa and Nahiko?"  
  
"Over here," a cold, light voice said from the back of the room. They all looked up and saw 'Nahiko' standing in the doorway. "I don't know where Nahiko is, but this is Trowa."  
  
"Umm. . . hi, Trowa," Heero said, even more confused. The French pilot nodded to him.  
  
"I think it would be best if we went to speak to J and them," 'Duo' said. 'Quatre,' 'Nahiko,' and 'Trowa' all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Heero got up from his seat, and the five of them quickly walked out the door towards their jeep.  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. J greeted Heero, 'Duo,' 'Trowa,' 'Quatre,' and 'Nahiko' as their ship pulled into the docking bay. "Welcome," he said lightly. "I'm glad you all came."  
  
"Explain," Heero said coldly. "*Now*!"  
  
Dr. J shifted nervously. "Come with me." The five pilots followed him into the control room where the other four scientists were. The scientists looked at the quintet with concern. Dr. J led the five up to a control panel that looked to be assessing Earth's atmosphere and planet conditions. "Earlier, I noticed a strange reading. Apparently, a radio shock wave made its way over the Earth sphere. We don't know where it originated, but it appeared to have menacing qualities."  
  
"No shit," Wufei said under his breath. Quatre and Duo nodded.  
  
Dr. J continued. "Further investigation concluded that it would cause harm to anyone who has driven a specially designed mobile suit over a prolonged period of time- how it does this I've yet to figure out." He sighed. "That means the five of you, plus Wufei, have been tampered with by this. . . occurrence."  
  
"Hai," Heero nodded. "Our bodies were switched."  
  
The scientists looked at Heero, then at the other four. Their eyes grew wider than the Winner family's fancy dinner plates. They looked the quintet over.  
  
"Oh?" Professor G asked.  
  
"Hai," Heero replied. "Duo has become Trowa. . ." 'Trowa' nodded. "Trowa has become Nahiko. . ." 'Nahiko' nodded. "Quatre has become Duo. . ." 'Duo' nodded. "Wufei has become Quatre. . ." 'Quatre' nodded. "And we don't know who Nahiko has become. I assume Wufei."  
  
"You're damn right I'm Wufei!!" a loud yell echoed throughout the control room. A tired, pissed off 'Wufei' came storming in. 'He' quickly walked over to Dr. J and held a sword at his throat. "What the hell did you guys *do* to me?!" 'he' asked in an enraged tone.  
  
Dr. J swallowed, trying to stay calm. "Na. . . Nahiko?" he asked.  
  
"No shit!" she snapped back. She turned her head and noticed the other five pilots standing there, dumbfounded. "Were you all affected too?" Everyone but Heero nodded. Nahiko glared back at the nervous scientist. She stood rigid for a moment, then put the katana back in its place at her hip. She joined the others.  
  
"Uh. . . we're, uh, *trying* to figure out a way to reverse this!" Dr. J said, fear still in his voice. "However, until we figure out how this was *caused*, we can't do anything."  
  
An angry grin rose up on her ('Wufei' ) face. She looked at the scientist. "I suggest you figure it out then," she said calmly. All of the scientists swallowed hard and nodded. "Good!" With that, she made her way towards the hangars where the gundams were stored. The other five pilots followed her, sending angry glances towards the five scientists.  
  
"So Nahi-chan," Duo said, keeping his distance from the irate girl. "Where were you?"  
  
A shivered went through her body. "With General Khushrenada," she answered in a sickened tone. Everyone but Wufei shuddered. She looked at them all. "Where's Wufei?"  
  
'Quatre' raised his hand slowly. Nahiko walked up to the boy and stared him straight in the face; her eyes glowed with rage. "I'm warning you now. . . if your weird little boyfriend *ever* tries to touch me again, I'll kill him! Oh yes! Treize o korosu!!" she bitterly warned, pushing her finger down upon Wufei's chest. The scared pilot quickly nodded his head. Nahiko looked at the rest of them. "Just so I know, who's who now?"  
  
"Duo is Trowa, Trowa is you, and Quatre is Duo," Heero answered. She nodded her head.  
  
"So what the hell happened?!" Duo asked. Nahiko looked at him.  
  
"Nothing a little time on the Zero system can't erase," she replied, shuddering again.  
  
"Umm. . . is that wise?" Quatre asked nervously.  
  
"I don't care whether it is or not! What I have seen must be destroyed!" She ran over to Wing and tried to get in. Heero stopped her. "Damn you," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"There will be time for that later," the Japanese pilot replied. "Right now we have to figure out what the hell is going on." Nahiko frowned, and nodded in compliance.  
  
The six pilots walked towards the break room to get their heads together.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei and Quatre silently sipped their tea. Duo contentedly sipped his mug of hot cocoa. Heero slowly drank some coffee. Trowa continued to sulk, since Nahiko had taken away his cup of coffee. "There's no way I'm going to allow you to pour highly concentrated caffeine into my system. I'll be messed up for weeks!" she had said. Instead, Trowa drank a cup of hot cocoa. Nahiko drank her tea without a word.  
  
The six of them either stared down into their cups or glanced around at the other pilots in the room. The silence had been continuing for an hour. Finally, Duo spoke up. "Oi, Nahi-chan," he said to Nahiko, who glanced up from her tea. "You ever going to tell us what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. . ." she said coldly, sipping her tea.  
  
"Come on! It's getting boring in here! Too much silence."  
  
"You're A.D.D., you know that?" Wufei stated calmly. Duo stuck his tongue out at the boy, who raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Please?" he begged. Nahiko sighed.  
  
"Alright. . ." She rested her tea on the table. "He. . . kissed me." She shuddered. "I've never felt so violated! I mean, if it had been-" She stopped herself short. "Never mind. That's what happened."  
  
"That's it?" Wufei said.  
  
"That doesn't sound. . . *too* bad. . ." Quatre said sheepishly.  
  
"He also called me 'Dragon' and had his arms around me!" She shuddered yet again, and had the strange urge to bang her head against a wall to knock the memory free from her brain. The other pilots shuddered as well, except for Wufei. He shook his head.  
  
"What did you do?" Trowa asked with interest.  
  
"I reached for my weapon; that's when it was obvious I wasn't myself, because my gun holster wasn't where it was supposed to be." Trowa raised his eyebrows and felt the side of his calve, feeling the holster; he grinned. "So I grabbed Wufei's katana and pointed it at his throat. When I finally saw, in one of the mirrors he had in his living room, that I was in Wufei's body, I ran back here." She slunk down further into her chair.  
  
'Great! Now I have to correct things with Treize,' Wufei thought to himself. 'Though, that's not necessarily a bad thing. . . of course, will he forgive me for threatening to kill him?'  
  
To the girl's surprise, no one laughed. They just looked at her in shock. Heero looked saddened at the fact that she had not finished in killing Treize. The Japanese pilot would just have to do it himself.  
  
Professor G walked into the room. He looked defeated and annoyed. "You all might as well go home," he said sadly. "This is going to take awhile. We'll call you back when we figure something out." He left the room as quickly as he had come.  
  
The six lowered their heads. "Kuso," Duo whined.  
  
"Let's go guys. We might as well get some sleep. We may even think of a solution," Heero said stoically. The other five nodded sadly. They got up and walked back to the docking bay.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa shifted uncomfortably in his bed; actually, it was Wufei's bed, but that was not the reason for his discomfort. He wanted to go to bed with Quatre, as usual. However, since Duo was now Quatre and he was now Nahiko, it would have been way too weird. And to be in the same bed as 'Duo' would be *very* awkward. So they had all agreed to sleep in the same places as the pilots they were identified as. Nevertheless, he was nervous about the others. Unlike Wufei and Nahiko, the two couples had only one bed for their rooms; Trowa did not like the thought of what might happen.  
  
"Don't worry," Nahiko said sweetly. "Think about it- Wufei and Duo. . . it is *not* going to happen. And Heero, well. . . I seriously doubt Quatre would go for that! Plus, Heero has great self-control." She turned and looked at the saddened pilot. "It'll be okay." She faintly smiled at him. He corresponded in kind.  
  
"I guess you're right," he sighed. He stared up at the ceiling through the darkness of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, in the next room. . .  
  
"I hope you die in your sleep!" Duo yelled at Wufei, who was happily sleeping on the bed. The two refused to be in such close quarters, and decided to settle who got to sleep in the bed by tossing a coin. Wufei had won. Duo lay miserably on the floor.  
  
"Calm down, Duo," Wufei responded. He looked up at the ceiling and smirked. "We tossed a coin and it came up in my favor. Deal with it!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
In the room across the hall. . .  
  
'I'd rather be with Trowa. . .' Quatre sulked, glancing over at Heero. They faced opposite ends of the room, both pouting about not being able to be with their choice of roommates. Of course, it was Heero's idea for them to split off like this- in order to avoid "doing something we might regret," according to the Japanese pilot.  
  
Quatre was mad that something this strange had happened. What angered him more was that so far, nothing could help them out. As far as he knew, the five pilots would be stuck like this for a while. He quietly sighed and inched further towards his end of the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been three days of hell trying to live within their host bodies. Some of the pilots had become used to living under their temporary identities, and adored being able to do things they weren't normally able to do with their own bodies. Duo was finally able to do back flips off the roof, into the pool. Quatre was able to lift more than his (Duo's) body weight. Wufei could run faster than any of the other pilots without even trying. Trowa discovered that even with breasts and hair that reached the middle of his back, he could still do the same moves he could in his own body. Nahiko was able to improve her agility while practicing in Wufei's shorter, less flexible body; though it was more painful than she had expected.  
  
The six of them were anxiously waiting to hear news from the scientists. Dr. J had sent Heero a message, saying that the scientists "may have found a solution" to their problem.  
  
Sitting in the small, white break room inside the space station, they were each silently praying the scientists would come through.  
  
Professor G stepped in to the room. "Hello all. I have good news!" The pilots perked their heads up. Heero lightly squeezed 'Trowa's' hand; 'Nahiko' did the same with 'Duo'. Then, 'Duo' lightly kissed 'Nahiko's' forehead, causing 'Wufei' to blush profusely. 'Quatre' snickered, and was immediately smacked in the head by 'Wufei.'  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He got up and left the room, the six pilots trailing close behind. They entered the large control room where the other scientists were waiting. The scientists all had relieved looks on their faces. "Gentlemen," Dr. J started, "and lady. . . we have found a solution! It is really quite simple, actually- just a pain in the ass to figure out!" The other scientists nodded. "To the five of you who were affected: we have predicted another, reverse shock wave to be making its way across the surface of the Earth. It will occur in roughly. . . eight hours. Go back to the place where your bodies were switched and everything *should* return back to normal. And if not, well. . . we won't worry about that right now. But remember- go to where your *current* bodies were. And try to reenact any events that occurred the second this all started. Understood?"  
  
The five pilots affected nodded. They got up and walked to the docking bay to head back to Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa sat on Nahiko's bed and picked up the Japanese book she had been reading the day of the occurrence. He started reading it, finding the science fiction stories within to be very interesting. He glanced out the window and quietly waited, occasionally looking down at the watch Heero had set to go off when the shock wave was supposed to approach.  
  
When it was five minutes until the shock, Trowa picked up the book and continued reading an intriguing story by Sakyo Komatsu. He glanced out the window, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.  
  
Wufei and Duo sat on Trowa and Quatre's bed, looking at a boring world history book.  
  
"I have to kiss you *again*?!" Wufei protested.  
  
"Apparently. . ." Duo groaned. "Oh well. . . soon this will all be over and I can return to being with Hee-chan." The boy gave a sigh of complete happiness.  
  
'And I with Treize,' Wufei smiled. He glanced down at the watch Heero had given the two to keep track of time.  
  
The watch read four minutes until impact. Wufei sighed and looked at Duo, who nodded sadly. Neither of them wanted to do this, but if it meant getting their lives back to normal. . .  
  
Duo moved closer to Wufei, staring into the boy's currently deep blue eyes. He sighed; both boys closed their eyes, and Duo went to make his move.  
  
  
  
Heero sat down at his laptop and starting typing another report. It was old, but Heero needed to reenact something. Quatre sat down on the bed, turning the television on to "The X-Files." He watched mindlessly, waiting for Heero to give him the signal.  
  
"Three minutes until impact," Heero stated coldly. Quatre sighed and turned off the television. He walked over to Heero and put his arms around the Japanese boy's shoulders. They shared a moment of awkwardness, then Heero went to kiss the unusually quiet boy.  
  
  
  
Nahiko slowly, and nauseously, walked into the living room of General Khushrenada's estate. She did *not* want to be there; nevertheless, it was her duty to correct the situation she was in. Not to mention the fact that Wufei's body was much too short for her liking.  
  
'At least I can give my acting skills a try,' she thought, trying to think positively. She glanced down at the watch. 'Five minutes.'  
  
Treize looked at her with a hint of confusion in his eyes. He sat down beside her. "Umm. . . Treize?" she started. "Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier this week. I've just been kind of stressed out for a couple weeks and I guess it-" She was stopped when Treize put his finger to her thin, pale lips.  
  
"It's okay, Chang," he said in an understanding tone. "I know what it's like to have your job get to you." He wrapped his arms around her, making her feel quite uncomfortable. She tried not to shudder with disgust. The ginger-haired man looked lovingly into 'Wufei's' eyes. "You could have told me, though."  
  
"I know. . ." she sighed. "It was just kind of surprising to open my eyes and see you there and. . ." She stopped, realizing she was getting out of character. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I just needed some time to myself, that's all." Treize nodded.  
  
He gently smiled at her and softly stroked her shoulder. She held back another shudder. She looked at him and bit her lip, trying not to throw up, or worse, laugh. Treize leaned towards the sickened Nahiko and brushed a short, passionate kiss against her lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Nahiko opened her eyes and found she was surrounded by her own room. She gave a cry of joy and hopped off the bed, letting her book fall to the ground. She paused, then ran to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre simultaneously opened their eyes. They stared passionately into each other's eyes; Quatre gave the French pilot a warm smile, to which Trowa replied with a light kiss upon the Arabian's lips.  
  
  
  
Duo opened his eyes and found himself staring directly into Heero's cobalt blue eyes. He squealed with pure delight and gave the Japanese pilot a warm hug. Staring into his lover's eyes again, he gave Heero a long, fierce kiss.  
  
  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and saw Treize staring at him. His lips were still warm, meaning Treize had just kissed him. The Chinese pilot couldn't help but blush. Treize smiled at him, untying the boy's black ponytail, and running his fingers through it. Wufei gave the Oz general another warm kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the safehouse, all six pilots were celebrating the return of their bodies. Wufei had arrived an hour late, coming home with a wide smile on his face. Nahiko felt the urge to throw up again, and quickly ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Finally. . ." Duo sighed, his arms wrapped around Heero's waist, "we're back in our old bodies." He gazed up at the smiling Japanese pilot and kissed his cheek. "Though I must admit one thing. . ."  
  
"What's that?" Heero asked, staring passionately at his koibito.  
  
"Weird as it sounds, Wufei's a pretty good kisser." Duo smiled. Wufei overheard the comment and turned a light shade of red. Duo looked over at the Chinese pilot and winked. "Well, you *are*!"  
  
Nahiko calmly walked out of the bathroom, her stomach emptied of any contents it had contained. She had a feeling that this would go on for a week or two. Trowa walked up to the blonde girl, Quatre hanging loosely from his arm. Trowa and Nahiko shared a hidden smile, unnoticeable to Quatre. "Glad to be back to normal?" he softly asked.  
  
"Hai," she said, her voice quivering from having spilled her lunch from the previous day. "However, I doubt I'll ever get those images out of my head. . ." She shuddered. Quatre sympathetically smiled.  
  
"You'll be okay," Trowa reassured her. "But I must say, I'll miss having your body."  
  
Nahiko blushed and Quatre giggled. "Why is that?" the Arabian asked.  
  
"Because it was almost like being you," Trowa answered to his smiling koi. "Skin as soft as a feather. . . hair as beautiful as the golden rays of the sun. . . a body flexible enough to put into any position. . ." Nahiko's eyes widened upon hearing this; she stared at the tall, uni-banged pilot in surprise. Quatre laughed harder than he ever had before. Trowa simply gave the blonde, half-Asian a smile.  
  
"I aim to please," Nahiko replied joking, mock-saluting the French boy. He mock-saluted back.  
  
Duo casually walked up to the chatting trio, putting his arm around Nahiko's shoulder. "So Nahi-chan, what's it like kissing Treize Khushrenada? I want to hear it from someone who's not in love with him." He winked at her and smiled. She turned a lovely shade of green and, without hesitation, ran into the bathroom.  
  
"What's up with her?" Wufei asked, walking up to join the rest of the crowd. Quatre and Duo snickered.  
  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
